Shadow
by coralstorms
Summary: Mitchie lurks behind the shadows, Alex shines in front. A vampire and a werewolf, an untold destiny, one arena, two tributes. Locking two opposites in one arena with twenty-four other tributes does not seem very fulfilling. Although, everything is not what it seems.
1. Behind the bushes

**A/n: So this is the first chapter of my first real story, the other 'Phantom' being a one-shot. It may seem a little rushed because it's late and I've had this stuck in my head for awhile now, it was a spur of the moment transfer-my-ideas-on-paper sort of thing. I don't exactly know where i'm going with this, but i'm expecting to have some fun. Anyways, without further ado... here you go.**

* * *

_"Now the time has come for us to select two courageous young men and women, for the honor of representing District 13 in the 64th annual hunger games." Effie Trinket shifts over to the platform holding our future, she dips her made-up hands into the massive glass bowl and fishes around a bit before picking up one destiny-changing slip of paper, our life as we know it is in her hands. She makes her way back to the rustic microphone on the podium before carefully unfolding the snow-white paper. She clears her throat and in one lick of the lips she calls out "Maximillian Russo". I feel an immediate jolt through my body, almost as if I had been struck my lightning from head to toe. "Where are you? Come along now, Maximillian Russo" Effie repeats, scanning the crowd through her fake eyelashes and oddly colored eye-contacts. Immediately I feel darkness, I see black patches flying all over the place and before I know it I am out, cold. I see line after line of marching white men storming the small town square, my little brother lost in the madness. I suddenly feel a tingling sensation in my throat, and feel damp and clammy._

"MAX!" I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. My mother and two brothers come storming into the room.

"What's with all the commotion?" my mother asks as she takes my hand in hers and places a damp towel on my forehead. Apparently I had been making quite the fuss for the past few minutes, I glance around noticing that I am in my bedroom. I go through a quick checklist in my mind to calm my self down. You are at home. You are with your family. Your mother is here. Your two brothers, Justin and Max, are here. You are in your bed. You are safe. It was just a nightmare. The reaping is tomorrow.._. _wait... _the reaping is tomorrow! _I repeat to my self before I blurt it out for the rest of my family to hear. "Yes honey, it is" my mother replies with a stern, yet lost, look on her face. I don't wait to reply, I immediately grab onto my guitar and flee out the door.

I wander through the lost town known only as District 13. Eventually, I reach the hole under the fence separating us from the wilderness and chuck my guitar over it. I then slip through, pick up my guitar and turn my paced stroll into a run, dipping under branches and vines before coming to a halt, as I have reached my destination. My quiet place. The only area I feel safe. I look around at the beautiful wildlife surrounding me - thick and moist moss covers the deep brown soil, a deer runs off in the distance, a trickling stream flows just ahead. I find my place on a boulder and begin to strum on the rusted chords of my guitar, humming escapes my lips before I begin to find the lyrics.

_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know,_

_Maybe I'll even_

_Laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_

_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

Soon the words find themselves as I let my inner emotions flow out through my only savior known as music. Suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me, I flip out my pocket knife and whip my head around. That's when my eyes meet hers - red as blood, deep as darkness.

* * *

**ouch, a cliffhanger(; ****I'm dying for some reviews to hopefully point me in a certain direction of where I could go with this...**


	2. Her mind is somewhere far away

**A/n: I now have a somewhat fuzzy idea of how this story is going to go, I've tweaked a few things... and made a major change - well, you'll hear more about that next chapter ;) Heads up ~ in the song (duet),** Alex is normal **Mitchie is bold****_._**

* * *

Previously: I_ hear a rustling in the bushes behind me, I flip out my pocket knife and whip my head around. That's when my eyes meet hers - red as blood, deep as darkness._

* * *

Her gaze is deep. Set, fixed and focused on... _me? _I choke out a "what do you want?".

She scoffs "what, I can't enjoy some free music?"

I can't help but smile at her remark, my fear has now been replaced with curiosity_..._ _Who is this girl? Why have I never seen her before? _"and you are?" I ask, before releasing my grip on the pocket knife.

"Michelle Torres. But everyone calls me Mitchie." she says - I can't help but stare at the perfect curve of her lips as they move. This is the first time I get a real, good look at her. Dark brunette wavy hair falling just below her shoulders, bangs swept to the side. An old-school faded ACDC band tee, ripped skinny white jeans - glorifying her curves. _Damn, she's beautiful. _My eyes meet hers once again as I snap back into reality, she has a smug look on her face. I let out a blush, knowing that she must of noticed me sizing her up. "So do you have a name or not, guitar?"

_Feisty_ _one, she is_. "Guitar?" I reply, "couldn't have come up with a better nickname then that?" I giggle. "Alexandra Russo. But everyone calls me Alex." I mimic her initial response.

A grin tugs at the corners of her lips, "Whatever, guitar" she jokes.

"So you gonna stand there all day?" I hint, hoping for her to come over. She cautiously takes a few steps toward me "easy, tiger" I joke. Eventually she plops down next to me and begins to fiddle with my guitar. It's then that I get a better look at her eyes - just as red up close as afar. She meets my gaze and almost immediately a flicker of realization spreads across her face as her eyes change from blood red to a chocolate brown in a matter of seconds. I notice a hint of red tugging at her cheeks, how adorable. I let down my guard and watch her play with my guitar, trying to ignore her mysterious color-changing eyes. "How many times is your name in tomorrow?" I break the silence.

She let's out a sigh "Fourty two. The odd's aren't exactly in my favor..." she trails off before breaking yet another silence "you?"

"Twenty." I say and take a deep breath.

Frustration replaces her calm demeanor, as she begins to rant "It's bullshit. It's all a bunch of crap. One year, we'll all just stop watching. The capitol won't have any more viewers for their little games." I let out a laugh before she shoots me an eye-piercing look. "I'm not kidding. No one watches, they don't have a game. Simple as that-"

"That's impossible." I cut her off.

"Nothing's impossible," she says after a moment of silence. "We could do it, you know. Run off and never look back. Then what would the capitol be left to do without their followers? We'd be free."

"Oh yeah? And where exactly would we go? They'd catch us." I hiss back. "They'd cut off our ears, or tongues... or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles"

"No they wouldn't. Look at us now, where are we? In the woods. Have we been caught? Nope." I pause "We've already made it five miles." The thought of this amuses me. "Go ahead and laugh-"

"I'm not laughing" I interrupt through muffled giggles.

"I'm serious. Go off and live our own lives, never worry about the peacekeepers, the capitol or President Snow ever again."

"I do have a family to take care of, believe it or not. I wouldn't be able to handle them and myself. It's too much."

"...I'll take care of you" she says, glancing at the ground before lifting her gaze to meet mine. I've never had as much intense eye contact with anyone on the planet besides her. There's just something about her. Something special, something... different. She turns her attention to my guitar and shoves it in my face. "Play again. You're really good."

"Jeez, how long have you been watching me? creeper." I let out, using humor to cover up my ferocious blush. "You're insane, you know that right?"

"Moi?" she does a terrible French accent impression and points a finger at herself.

I begin to chuckle "Yes, you. With all this capitol talk and what not." I don't let her reply, instead my fingers meet the cool, metal strings on my guitar and I begin to strum.

_It's like, she doesn't hear a word I say_

_Her mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all she wants is to chill out_

I begin to hear Mitchie's voice thread in with mine

**_She way too serious, she's always in a rush_**

_She makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

**_And interrupted_**

_Like she doesn't even care_

**_Like she doesn't even care_**

_You_

**_Me_**

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

**_But we don't see eye to eye_**

Her singing finally registers in my head, "You... you're amazing" I say in awe. Her face turns a tomato red before she quietly replies.

"I think you're talking about yourself." I look up at her giant face-eating smile, she's absolutely stunning. My heart begins to race... do I actually have feelings for this girl?

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

I feel that face-eating smile of mine begin to replace my cheeks, as I stare at the beauty in front of me. I notice my eyes wander up and down her - black hair floating just above her shoulders, a baggy old Ramones tee tied up on the side, red skinny jeans - highlighting her ass - and black untied converse. _What a hot mess_. I think to myself. She catches my gaze as I turn my attention back from her butt to her perfect face and her deep, almost black, eyes. There's something about her, something that just takes my breath away.

We sit there, sheepishly grinning at each other, until we are jolted back into reality by a sudden shaking of the trees up ahead. Gusts of wind pound down on the otherwise calm woods, immediately I grab her by the arm and go dashing for the safety of the trees. Once we reach a big enough stump I throw her down and place myself on top of her. A breeze goes by as I take a glance up at the sky, only to find three hovercrafts on patrol, most likely headed to prepare for the reaping. After a few minutes, the commotion stops. I gently slide off of Alex and offered her a hand. She flips herself over and I help her up. She has a shocked expression on her face, her eyes wide open. It's then that I realized I had fled us to safety at lightning speed - _vampire speed_. Damn, I needed to control that.

"Uh, Mitch." she rubs the back of her neck, a dazed expression on her face. I notice her voice sounds deeper and raspy than a few minutes ago "A-ar-are you a runner too?"

I know I have to cover up, I couldn't expose myself now. "Uh, yeah. Totally a... um... runner." I turn my attention to the spot on her neck, that she's scratching - is that... _fur?_

* * *

**heh. Another cliffhanger. (; Did you notice the little bit of camp rock I through in there? It was the song "Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi and Joe.**

**Anyways... I was so pleased that I got two great reviews almost immediately after I posted the first chapter... it means a lot to me, so please keep it up - any input would still be great as the story has a long ways to go and could use some more shaping before any set plot is laid out :D **


	3. The Reaping

**A/n: I don't have much to say except for I kinda like this chapter in a weird way, it's a lot to be crammed into two-thousand words - however I think that's better than rambling on and on. **

**a warning in case this is a problem for you: moderate swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

**Alex's POV: **

I scratch at the fur on the back of my neck, desperately trying to hide it before Mitchie notices. _You fucking wolf_ I think to myself _don't blow it_. I stand there ferociously itching at the clod of fur and eventually feel bare skin again, _whew. _We stand there in silence, hidden in the bush, absorbing the atmosphere around us. "I should get going... i-i'm going to need some rest for the reaping tomorrow."

"Oh, right. The um... reaping" Mitchie awkwardly says as she fixates her eyes on mine once again. I feel my eyes slipping down her face, stopping at her lips. Moist and red - they would look so good on mine...

_I did not just say that. _

I don't want to leave Mitchie, the forest, safety. However we both know it's necessary, and not exactly our choice. She takes a step towards me and embraces me in a hug. I feel her lips brush against my neck and I go limp. I return the favor, never wanting her to let go. _Am I really falling for a girl I've known for a couple of hours?_ Another hovercraft disturbance reminds us that we must get going. I release Mitchie and offer up a "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be okay" although at this point, i'm not exactly believing that we will be. It was the hunger games after all, our lives in the hands of a soulless capitol that finds pleasure in watching children kill and be killed. I turn and run off into the bush, letting all of my inner emotions channel their way out. First my mouth feels a tingling sensation, as my teeth sharpen and are replaced with large, sharp canines. I then feel my throat tighten up as I let out a low growl before landing on all four paws, palms replaced by padding, fingers replaced by claws. I feel my head grow a size or two, weighed down by my thick fur - black as midnight. I feel my sense of smell increase by tenfold, my hearing following close after that. I feel my eyes turn their familiar shade of yellow, and a stub of a tail shoot out behind me. _Damn vampire_ I silently curse out the girl who caused this damage to my tail and the rest of her kind as well as I make my way through the woods, stalking a newborn foal I had set my eyes on a ways back. The foal cautiously makes it's way into a patch of green, _but not cautiously enough _I think with a smirk. I turn my hunting into a stake out, as I lower my head, raise my hind legs, set my eyes on the target - and pounce. With one blow of the paw to the head the deer is mine. I carefully lay it down as I transform back into a human again, then grab it by the legs and sling it over my neck. This should sell well in the hob.

I make my way into town, weaving in and out through alleyways and hiding in the shadows when necessary to avoid any suspicions with the peacekeepers. Eventually I make my way into the shabby market, and hand over my clean kill to a butcher. She pays generously today, most likely because she knows I could be good as dead tomorrow. "Thank you, girl" she says, before taking my hand and placing something in my palm. I look down to see a small golden pin, portraying a wolf and a full moon.

I return my glance to her and smile, "How much?" I ask.

"You keep it, it's yours." she says through a toothless smile.

I nod and reply with a thank you, before I make my way through the crowd of people and head home. My mother had cooked us up a stew for dinner, we sit there in silence sipping at our spoons. It is now dark, and after a long day there is nothing I want more than to dive into bed. It could be my last night in it, after all. I strip off my jeans and tee before finding my place under the covers, allowing my head to hit the soft pillow, and drifting into sleep without a problem.

It's around midnight when I feel a sudden warmth hit the side of me, I roll over to see that Max has found a place in my bed to tame his nightmares. I brush a curl off of his forehead before I plant a goodnight kiss on his soft skin and sing him one of our favorite songs, picturing Mitchie's face as I let the words fall into tune.

_Across the ocean, across the sea_

_Startin' to forget the way you look at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky_

_Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes_

_Through the storm and, through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_Cause Everything's gonna be alright,_

_Be alright,_

_Through the sorrow,_

_And the fights_

_Don't you worry,_

_Cause everything's gonna be alright,_

_Be alright._

I hear the faint sound of a child's deep breathing and see that Max has fallen asleep, I let my eyelids flutter a bit before giving in and passing out once more.

I wake up to golden rays of sunlight bursting through my window as I hear the anthem play off somewhere in the distance. _The reaping is today_.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

After a restless night (pfft, like I ever get to sleep at night. _Vampire, duh_.) I rise to the sunlight and remind myself that the reaping is today. All Capitol problems aside, I hadn't been able to get that Alex girl off of my mind. I roll out of bed and grab my notebook as I ferociously scribble down a song - the only way I can get my thoughts out of my mind and onto paper.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

"Where are you, Alex?" I accidentally say out loud to myself. I look at the clock to see that it is 8 a.m. Great, ten minutes to get to the reaping ceremonies. I slide into the creme-colored laced up dressed assigned for every teenage girl to wear by none other than the Capitol. I turn to the mirror, disgusted, and tear off the sleeves - at least giving me some edge. I slip into white converse, tousle my hair, sip down a thermos of much-needed blood, and head to the town square. I keep my head down as I make my way through the sea of people, I keep my attention focused on the floor before I reach the check-in table, where peacekeepers prick my finger and a single drop of blood spills out, passing the scan and then showing me to the "girl section". I swat their hands off of me and let them know that I understand the gender difference. They give me a mix of an angry and confused look before they shrug it off and march back to the table. I turn my attention to the stage, where a very bubbly looking Effie Trinket is standing in pink studded heels that must be three feet off the floor, her skin painted a ghostly white (and this is coming from a_ vampire, _we're pretty freaking pale), bedazzled lips, eyelashes and un-tamed multicolored locks. She addresses us all by tapping on the microphone to begin her same year-after-year introduction to the games. I take this time to scan the crowd in hopes of finding Alex, no such luck. I zone back in to Effie and notice that the speech is over, as she begins to make her way across the podium and over to the ballad bowl.

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I had spent all morning stressing over Max, and searching for Mitchie. This reaping was not off to a good start. As Effie wrapped up her speech and began to make her way to the tributes names, I felt an immediate jolt of uneasiness hit the pit of my stomach, and the all too familiar feeling of dé jà vu. She sticks her long, bony fingers in the bowl and pops out a slip of paper. She makes her way back to the microphone and taps it one more time as she clears her throat and begins to address the unsettled crowd once again. "As you all know," she begins "two tributes must be selected for each year's games. You also know that there is the opportunity to volunteer - take the other's place - in the games." At this point, i'm not sure where she's going with this. "In the usual circumstances, we have one male and one female tribute. However, we have decided to stir things up a little - we are allowing either gender to participate in this years Hunger Games. Meaning," she attempts to set the record straight as she senses the confusion in the crowd "we can now have male and male, male and female, or female and female tributes for the games. At that, let us call up our first tribute!" I feel my throat go dry as nerves take over my body completely. "Maximilian Russo," Effie calls out. "Come on up, Maximilian Russo" she repeats. I look over to see my little brother take nervous steps out of the comfort of the crowd, and make his way towards the path to death. Suddenly, it hits me like lightning, I know what I must do.

I shove through the crowd and block the path of the peacekeepers leading Max up to the stage, "Max... Max!" I call out. Peacekeepers grab me by both arms to hold me back, but not before I make my point clear, "I volunteer!" I yank my arms free of the peacekeepers, steady my voice, and repeat myself once more "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well, look what we have here, District 12's first ever volunteer!" Effie says with her unnecessary over-the-top enthusiasm. "What is your name?" she asks as she hands the microphone over to me.

"A-alexandra Russo." I manage to choke out.

"Well I bet my hat that was your brother, wasn't he?"

"Y-ye-yes."

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Alex Russo" I look out into the dull audience, soaking in the course of events that had just unfolded with such great impact - in so little time. I scan hundreds of heads, when I feel my eyes stop at one. I see brunette, messy hair. Bangs swooped to the side. I send my stare down to her face, my eyes once again meeting the unmistakably blood red ones I had met just yesterday. We lock eye contact, our gaze so intense I hardly notice Effie Trinket call out the next name "Michelle Torres." Suddenly my mind goes blank, her eyes widen and break our connection, then snap back to me before slowly making her way up next to me on the podium. "And here we have our two tributes for the 64th annual hunger games, representing District 12... Go on you two, shake hands." I turn to Mitchie, her face completely washed out of all color, she seems lifeless as she slowly turns to me and reaches out for my hand. I meet her touch, and am taken aback by how cool she feels. I let out a small gasp and retreat my hand before Effie says a final goodbye to District 12 and grabs us both by the shoulders and scoots us into the justice building.

* * *

**hey so you found out the little 'change' I decided to put in there to spur things up a little, Alex is a werewolf! spot on guess NickiMinajlover ) **

**anyways i've gotten a lot of PM's asking for more, i'm going to try to update every week, even sooner than that if possible. I have a feeling i'll be getting a few more chapters up this weekend - only because this is a long story with a lot of chapters and should be updated often. **

**thank you so much for reviews & messages, you don't even know how much they mean to be considering i'm still a newb :{)**


	4. Her kind

**A/n: I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating like I said I would... I got so caught up in school, thanksgiving, dance, and this one ****_extremely attractive _****sophomore that I had literally no time to update.**

**I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, it's more of a filler just to get an update in along with add some more background to the story and their relationship.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I rest my head on the rattling window as my heat radiates, fogging up the train's windows in contrast to the cool outdoors. Mitchie has been taken to another cabin for "shower time". _Oh how badly I want to join he- _'snap out of it Alex' I silently scold myself. There are too many thoughts flooding my head to process, my canine instincts going haywire in the sudden change of a brand new atmosphere. I feel my hands start to shake as my grip on the couch tightens, a sudden knock at the cabin door makes me jump in my seat. Eventually I get on steady footing, retract my claws and go to open the door. As the door cracks open I glance up into familiar chocolate-colored orbs. _Weren't they red just a few hours ago?_ "Hey," Mitchie interrupts my thoughts "how you feeling?"

"I've been better" I reply as I let out a breath I hadn't realized i'd been holding.

"I... that... what you did back there... that was really brave" she makes her way over to me and I feel the couch sink as she sits down, her skin making contact with mine. I notice what looks like confusion flicker across her face real quick as she shivers slightly.

**Mitchie's POV**

I had just made my way over to what looked like a very distraught Alex's cabin, my emotions were on full blast - and talking to _her_, the girl I had only just met yesterday, however seemingly can't leave my mind, as if we had some former connection that had just been brought back - probably wouldn't help much, but the thought of knowing that we would be forced to talk soon enough kept me going. I weakly raise my hand to the door and let out a small knock. I hear some shuffling before the door is slowly opened, and her eyes once again meet mine. Black as twilight, full of an essence of mysterious rebellion, yet a soothing quality that makes you melt on the spot. I'm quick to break the silence as I know she won't be speaking up anytime soon. "Hey," I choke out "how you feeling?" although I knew the answer, I was concerned about her nevertheless.

She clears her throat and lets out a weak-sounding "I've been better". She lets go of a breath and I do the same as I plop down next to her on the uncomfortable District 3-made couch. My forearm rubs against hers and I immediately feel as if I had made direct contact with fire. _What the hell? _I think to myself _I know i'm naturally cold-blooded but i've touched humans before... and they are not that freaking hot _I let out an unintentional shiver at the contact and notice she had done the same, as if my own temperature had been a shock to her too. Thoughts overwhelm my mind and I feel my vampire-instinct alarm go off, meaning that i'm either in the situation where someone wants me as their prey, or I am with such an enemy that I want them as my prey. _She isn't a wer- '_no that's impossible' I interrupt my own mind and laugh at the thought of me even considering Alex to be a werewolf _I'm the only mythical being on these grounds, and it's been that way for years_ I reassure myself as my eyes wander down to the deep scar on my forearm now connecting with hers, before darkness enters my mind and i'm taken back to the dark ages.

**_flashback _**

Pellets of rain bounce off of my slick skin as it soaks into Alexandra's fur. She let out a low growl as she precociously circles me, looking left and right for any other vampire to make her next meal. I let blood soak to my eyes as their color changed from my normal chocolate-brown to an alarming red. Being a vampire, I use others' eyes as a sort of window, looking past them and gaining access to their mind and thoughts. As I glare into Alexandra's eyes I noticed no window, instead a mere pit of black - almost like a roadblock to her brain. "So _Alexandra_," I drawl out her name and lace it with the slightest hint of venom clashing with pure wittiness "we meet again". As I chuckle she lets out an even deeper growl, making me stop in my tracks for the slightest second but then making a quick recovery - _Michelle Torres, vampire, was not one to get scared or let down her cool_. I feel a warm gust of air on my face as she inches closer, breathing heavier and louder out of that oversized snout.

She parts her lips slightly and her fangs shine bright and clear "Unfortunate to see you again, _Michelle_" she spits out as she mimics my tone.

A look of amusement flickers across my face "So wolfie has some humor too, does she?"

She lunges forward and levels her head with mine "Damn right I do. Don't get too excited, bat."

I hiss and take a step closer to the werewolf "Even in bat form I'd finish you off in a matter of seconds."

"I'm done with small talk. You- your... your... _kind_" she spits out, emphasizing us vampires "hurt my tribe - my pack - my _family_." I scoff but she quickly shoots back "You destroyed everything that meant anything to me," her chest grows heavy as her breathing speeds up and her pit black eyes go from pure emptiness - to pure anger. "And now..." she inches forward, her paws seeping into the mud, crunching the rain-stained grass underneath her hundreds of pounds of muscle, weight and fur "...it's _your turn _to suffer" at that she lunges in my direction, a paw stretched forward extended claws and all. She swipes at my face, I feel a sharp pain jolt into the side of my cheek before connecting with my jaw. I reach a hand up to my face and feel a cool, damp liquid glaze my hand and the all-too-familiar smell of blood, _my blood_. Alexandra goes in for a second lunge, her jaw now wide open and sporting her hundreds of razor-sharp teeth - my vampire instincts kick in and I swiftly dodge the attack, before pouncing onto her and gaining the strength to grab her neck in a head lock and then turning my attention to her tail, using it as some sort of attachment to flip her on her back and pin her down. She fights back, managing to change positions and lashing out at me again. She had just grazed my forearm, but I felt a sudden and blazing enough pain to know that it wouldn't be just a little scratch to patch up. My adrenaline mixed with my sudden crave for _wolf _bloodtakes over as I re-pin her to the ground before resting my eyes on her thick mane and going in for the kill. My fangs to extend and tear through her fur, reaching the skin of her neck and setting my mouth over a well-flowing pulse spot. My crave for blood mixed with the hatred of the wolf kind finishes her off in no more than a minute - or so I had thought.

**_end flashback_**

* * *

**__****Again this chapter was iffy, i'm so sorry about that. I'm going to keep my word and update within a week, (: R/R please & thank you, because it means so much to me :D**

**ps - a hug to my readers because ily all. 3**


End file.
